A consommer avec modération
by Chibi Mow
Summary: One shot. Shonen Ai. NewS. La guerre c’est mal ! Surtout quand elle se passe dans votre cerveau.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : A consommer avec modération

Source : NewS

Résumé : La guerre c'est mal ! Surtout quant elle se passe dans votre cerveau.

Pairring : RyoPi (je sais on voit pas grand-chose)

Note : Il est 22 :30 et j'ai des partiels demain matin alors ne m'en voulez pas pour la qualité quelque peu bancale de cette fic et merci de la lire.

A consommer avec modération

Un rayon de soleil traversa doucement les rideaux fermé à la vas vite. Caressant doucement les mèches brunes avant de glisser sur la peau légèrement halé et dénudé qui croisait son chemin, les réchauffant amoureusement. Le réveil du corps nu allongé là aurait pu être magnifique si son esprit n'était pas aussi embrouillé. Sortant petit à petit de ses songes plus délirants que d'habitude, le jeune homme sentit d'abord que sa bouche était pâteuse avant de découvrit que seul un drap couvrait son corps dénudé. Une de ses mains bougea essayant d'attraper l'oreiller pour l'utiliser comme barrage contre les doux rayons du soleil qui pointait leurs nez trop tôt d'après lui. Mais ce simple mouvement déclencha une véritable guerre dans son crâne. Les bombes explosaient de toute part alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre sa position précédente pour trouver la paix. Malheureusement, ses neurones n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de signer un quelconque cessez le feu. Poussant un grognement pour leur faire comprendre sa façon de voir les choses ne fit qu'augmenter le combat qui se déroulait dans son cerveau.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau grognement avant qu'un rire ne raisonne dans la pièce. Il essaya d'ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière lui faisait l'effet de bombe nucléaire. Vivement l'armistice.

_ Pi-chan ~

Un nouveau grognement lui échappa. Il connaissait cette voie mais au milieu des bombardements même la voie d'un ennemi pouvait ressembler à celle de son amant. Attrapant de nouveau son allié l'oreiller, il décida de ne faire confiance à aucune voie avant de se recouvrir du tas de coton enrobé de tissus.

Puis soudain, il sentit les dommages collatéraux apparaître. Son estomac subissait le retour des radiations qu'avait créer la guerre de ses neurones. Se contractant encore une fois avant de gargouiller, l'estomac témoigna qu'il était trop vide pour subir une guerre surtout si elle était nucléaire.

_ Pi ~

De nouveau l'ennemi utilisait cette voie grave qu'il aimait tant pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. Mais il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Il était plus intelligent que ça.

_ Yamapi.

Sa main mis un moment avant d'exécuté l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné, mais fini par battre l'air essayant de repousser l'envahisseur.

_ Yamashita !

Retombant mollement sur le matelas, sa main dû faire comprendre à ses supérieures qu'elle avait failli à sa mission. Ses neurones devaient donc trouver une autre solution pour échapper à cette voie. Tournant la tête de l'autre côté, déplaçant l'oreiller au passage, il pria pour que se simple mouvement suffise à éloigner l'étranger.

_ Yamashita ! Si tu ne réagis pas dans les trente secondes, je te jure que tu vas souffrir.

De nouveau des attaques à coup de bombes atomiques, son estomac qui se tournait sur lui-même alors que ses neurones s'activait à assez de comprendre le langage codé de l'ennemi. ''Réagir'' était le mot clé de la phrase.

_ Yamashita Tomohisa ! Tu sais que la patience n'est pas mon fort.

Plus le temps passait plus la guerre empirait malgré que cette voie lui rappelle vraiment quelque chose, il ne voulait l'entendre balancé ses radiations dans son ventre. Réfléchissant encore un peu, aggravant ainsi lui-même la guerre qui faisait rage dans son crâne, il fini par conclure qui devait faire ce que la voie demandait pour qu'elle se calme. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait demandé déjà.

Un son informe traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait pour se rapprocher de l'envahisseur.

Soudain, une nouvelle attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, se répandit sur lui. C'était horriblement froid et ça s'insinuait partout, s'étendant même sur le matelas. De l'eau ?

Ca y est. Il pleuvait dans sa chambre.

Hein ?

Pleuvoir à l'intérieur ?

Quelque chose clochait.

Après divers rapport, la décision fut prise. Il fallait sortir l'arme secrète. Il lui fallait un visuel ou il ne gagnerait pas cette guerre.

Difficilement, il essaya de soulever ses paupières faisant tout son possible pour oublier le nucléaire du soleil. Une silhouette commença à se dessiner devant ses yeux entrouverts.

_ Toujours pas envie de bouger ?

Un nouveau son difforme traversa ses lèvres avant que ses paupières ne laisse les champ libre à leurs partenaires. La lumière toujours vive l'empêcha de faire un diagnostique immédiat de la situation mais petit à petit il pu commencer à distingué des couleurs en plus des formes.

Il commença alors à détailler l'envahisseur qui lui faisant face.

_ Enfin ! Tu réagis ! Un peu plus et j'appelais la morgue.

C'était grand, fin, assez musclé d'après se que laisser apparaître la peau du torse dénudé. Les cheveux était noirs, les yeux sombres et profonds mais quelque peu exaspérés malgré une petite touche d'amusement. Ses yeux suivirent la courbe du nez avant de tomber sur de magnifique lèvre roses et appétissantes. Appétissantes ?

_ Je devrais peut-être quand même les appeler. Qu'est ce que t'en pense.

Ca y est. L'envahisseur aux bombes atomiques avait un nom. C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'il réussit à former un mot compréhensible avec ses lèvres.

_ Ryo ?

_ Oui ?

Bien. Il avait réussi à établir le contact avec l'envahisseur. Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen de communiquer.

_ Mal à la tête.

_ J'en doute. Lève-toi que je te donne une aspirine.

Se lever ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Une nouvelle arme ?

Prévenant ses neurones qu'un nouvel ennemi risquait d'apparaître. Après diverse discutions longues et ennuyeuses, les généraux lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Se lever : verbe pronominal. Sens 1 _ Se mettre debout. Sens 2 _ Sortir du lit.

D'accord. S'appuyant maladroitement sur son bras droit, il redressa doucement son corps doucement faisant tomber par la même occasion son oreiller. Sa tête glissa sur le côté mais avec une force surhumaine et beaucoup de réflexe, il réussit à l'empêcher de se détacher du reste de son corps.

_ Bien. C'est un bon début. Maintenant bois.

Boire ? Ah non ! Il n'allait pas recommencer leurs discutions interminables, il savait se que voulait sire boire.

Une main entra dans s'approcha de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les entrouvre pour laisser passer le liquide frais.

Soudain certain de ses neurones s'entrechoquèrent. Et si c'était du poison ?

Au goût, ça ne pouvait être que ça mais déjà le conteneur du liquide s'éloignait de lui. Il était empoisonné.

Devant cette constatation, il se laissa retomber mollement sur le matelas relançant des bombes nucléaires. Après quelques secondes qu'il prit pour soupirer de désespoir, il repris la parole.

_ Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé ?

_ Se qu'il c'est passé ? Tu ne sais pas lire, c'est tout !

Lire ? Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. En quoi lire aurait pu empêcher son état ?

_ Pourtant c'est écrit partout, Pi.

_ Ecrit quoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il avait oublier de lire qui aurait pu l'empêcher de finir dans cet état ?

_ En gros même. Enfin parfois.

Il avait chopé une maladie incurable c'est ça ? Qu'est qu'il n'avait pas lu, bon sang ?

_ Et il y a une raison pour qu'ils l'écrivent et le répète si souvent.

Kami-sama. Il allait mourir. Cette guerre contre ses neurones et sa répercussion sur son estomac en était l'annonciateur. Tout était fini. Plus jamais il n'allait pouvoir chanter ou danser. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de profiter de son amant. Plus jamais il ne pourrait lui dire à quel point il l'aim…

_ A consommer avec modération.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Les révisions me font un peu perdre la tête, j'avoue.

Chibi


End file.
